Once A Week
by Bailey Lanier
Summary: I'm going to try to post one song-fic a week.  Please review to give me ideas for the next one.  Must be really funny or a Sake.  Best Wishes!  *Title subject to change, Sorry*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this will be a series of song-fic's and maybe a few one-shots. My goal is to pick a new song and make it into a song-fic once a week. I may use songs that other authors have used and I'm not trying to over-ride you, out-do you, out-write you, or steal your ideas. If you have any ideas for songs, just PM me. I really prefer country, but I'll listen to anything that's not hard rock or rap. Best Wishes! Please Review. **

**Don't Take The Girl - Tim McGraw**

~ Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old ~

~ A little girl came through the front gate ~

~ Holding a fishing pole ~

~ His dad looked down and smiled, said "We can't leave her behind" ~

~ Son I know you don't want her to go, but someday you'll change your mind ~

~ And Johnny said, "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, ~

~ Take my best friend Bo, take anybody as long as she don't go ~

~ Take any boy in the world, Daddy, please don't take the girl ~

Jake and his dad had been planing this outing for a month flat, they were going to load up all their tackle and fishing poles, head to the lake at War Drum Flats, and spend a father-son day fishing. Just him and his dad. No big brothers stealing all his dad's attention, no more big brothers teasing and picking on him. In fact, even if it did rain, it would be okay, considering Mom had made Quinn and Brian do all his chorus, while him and his dad packed up the truck, preparing for the coming day's adventures.

"Aw man, I forgot. Well, looks like we'll have to stop by River Bend before we head to the lake, son." said Luke. "I've got to return Wyatt's books."

"_BUMMER!" _Jake's mind screamed. He knew he'd have to put up with Wyatt's bratty daughter, Sam, while his dad got stuck talking. _"Well, there goes a half hour we could've been fishing." _his mind blurbed again. After his dad kissed his mom good-by, they piled into their old rusty puck-up, and headed to River Bend Ranch. Jake sighed.

As their fathers spoke to each other, Jake and Samantha watched the River Bend horses, as they bickered about what horses were prettier.

"Sure," Jake heard his dad's voice carry across the ranch yard over the Brat's chirpy voice, "She can come."

At those words reached poor Jake's ears, at pit formed in his stomach. "_He couldn't mean what I think he means, he wouldn't. Okay, yeah, he would." _the words registered on his mind. Making a rash decision, Jake jumped to his feet and ran to his dad's side.

"Did you just say _SHE_ could come." Jake wasn't about to waste time finding out what he needed to know.

"Yes, I hope that's okay." Jake's father spoke, his tone low and reprimanding, yet amused.

"Dad, why can't we take Quinn? Or Darrel? Or any boy? Just not _her_." Jake whined.

"Too late, Son. We're committed." said his father. Now his voice wad more amused that reprimanding.

Just then, Sam came skipping out holding her father's fishing pole and a sandwich. The fishing pole looked massive next to her tiny frame.

"You're taking mine?" Wyatt laughed. "Well, I guess that's fine, just don't tangle the line." Wyatt had to admit, he was pretty proud of his little, over-all wearing, spitting- with -the- best- of - them, wrestling - in - the - dirt, fishing-with his pole- with the neighbor boy, just like him when he was a kid, beautiful, little cowgirl.

Jake,on the other hand, was rather jealous and put-out through- out the rest of the day. As expected, Sam stole the show, catching eight fish. He was also a little embarrassed to be fishing with a little, hand- me- down, tweety bird, fishing pole. Especially, when Sam and his dad got the grown-up poles._ How was that fair? After all, Sam was younger than him. Right? _

But, the whole day wasn't a total waste. After about an hour, Jake just got over himself. He started a decent conversation with Sam and wound up having a...good time.

~ Same ole boy, same sweet girl, ten years down the road ~

~ He held her close, and kissed her lips if front of the picture show ~

~ Stranger came and pulled a gun, grabbed her by the arm ~

~ said, "If you do what I tell you to there won't be any harm ~

~ and Johnny said, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards ~

~ here's the watch the my grandpa gave me ~

~ here's the key to my car. Mister give it a whril ~

~ But please, Don't take the girl. ~

About ten years later, Sam and Jake had started dating. They both knew their relationship wasn't just some high school fling, it was something much more than that. Often Samantha thought Jake could read her mind. And Jake thought the same about Sam. They saw each other every day, and enjoyed it, but because of that little fact, they rarely went out in public for a date. Let alone San Francisco.

It was their one-year dating anniversary, and Jake had surprised Sam by taking her to San Francisco to visit her aunt.

They had both gotten so board just sitting in Aunt Sue's apartment they'd decided to go out to a movie. They enjoyed it, too.

On their way out, someone pulled a gun, and just as Jake was about to shove Sam behind him and take the guy out, he grabbed Sam by the arm and pushed the gun to her head. An overwhelming urge to trade places with her, save her in any way possible washed over him. It was then he realized how much a part of him she was.

Unmistakeable fear glassed over Sam's eyes. Though she tried to mask it, and the perfect stranger might buy her act, but Jake didn't. She flinched, as he was not gentle. Jake was protective, a little over-protective at times, and he was prepared to give up everything to keep his girl safe. Even his life, without even questioning it.

"Hey man, look, I'll give you whatever you want, just let her go." It was taking all Jake's self-control, but it would be worth it if Sam came out okay.

"Do what I say, and she'll go free." the gunman stated, with the demanding air of royalty. _Ironic, considering he's scum. _ Jake thought humorlessly.

"All right, okay, I'll do whatever you say." the words would normally kill Jake, but he'd do anything to keep his Sam safe.

"Wallet." demanded the gunman. Reaching into his back pocket, he tossed his wallet in the direction.

"Keys." without even thinking he reached into his front jean pocket, and tossed his keys towards the gunman. Then noticing the gunman kept staring at his watch he passed that over too. _"MAN, that was the watch Grandfather gave me when I turned eighteen."_

Jake's mind scolded him, but before he could feel the least bit guilty, Sam's whimper broke into his thoughts.

Just then, Sam was shoved toward him. With open arms, Jake held her in a tight embrace, kissing her soft, dry lips. He could tell she was shaken. Literally, she was shaking. _"She must be going into shock."_ Jake hated feeling helpless and scared, especially when it came to his Sam. He released her from his embrace just long enough to shed his jacket. He wrapped it around her shoulders, and, putting his arm around her waste, he walked her to the nearest bench.

"Hey," he started," remember the time you, me and Dad went fishing in the lake at War Drum flatts?" he asked. Hoping to distract her from their latest adventure. A slight nod of her head confirmed that she did.

"What about the time you were held at gunpoint? oh yeah, that was just now." he joking teased.

"Why did you do all that?" sam asked, as if she'd not heard anything he'd just said.

"Cause I love you. More than anything. All those things I gave that guy, were just temporary. They were just physical. You mean more to me than any_thing_ I've ever owned. I don't know what my life would be without you."

Looking up to meet his gaze, she could have said anything.

"That's the most I've ever heard you talk. In fact, I'm pretty sure that was a run-on sentence."

With their foreheads touching, their laughter was punctuated with sweet, tender kisses.

It was then, that they knew- for sure- that their love would last forever.

~ Same ole boy, Same sweet girl, five years down the road ~

~ there's going to be a little one, and she says it's time to go ~

~ Doctor says, "The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave, cause his mama's fading fast ~

~ And Johnny hit his knees, and then he prayed, ~

~ Take the very breath you gave me, Take the heart from my chest ~

~ I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, Make this my last request ~

~ Take me out of this world, God, please don't take the girl ~

Sure enough, Jake and Sam tied the knot three years later. After two years of married life, they decided to try for a child. And when Sam came home with a "I love my mommy's Mustang" baby tee shirt, Jake flipped out. He couldn't stop talking. After calling the Foresters and Elys, he scoped Sam up and, giving her a passionate kiss, let out a cowboy yell.

"I think you could've skipped the calling around, and just done that in the first place." Sam teased. However, the only response she got was a very wonderful kiss.

As Sam's time got closer, Jake became nervous. Once, Sam walked in on him packing one of her suitcases, when he turned around, Sam burst out laughing. Jake, in order to transport almost all of her close to the bed, had put one of her dress's hangers over his head. He dropped the close on their bed, and looked as if he didn't know what was so funny. "_Why is she laughing? This is a serious matter. She could go into labor any second."_ Jake thought. He walked over to his wife to see what was so funny, the dress around his his neck obviously forgotten. Sam managed to pull herself together enough to say, "It's not your color." and then resumed laughing.

Now here she was, in the hospital, giving birth to their child. She thought everything was going fine, until the doctor ushered Jake out of the room. Before she knew what was happening, she was being told that something was wrong. Really wrong.

Meanwhile, Jake was in the hall, pacing like a caged lion. When the doctor emerged from the hospital room, Sam's scream followed. Jake wanted nothing more than to push aside the doctor and go be with Sam, but he stayed. He'd have to listed to what the doctor was saying, even though he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to say. Apparently, something had gone wrong, and, as Jake was informed, Sam had almost no chance of living through it.

So, Jake moved from the seat he was sitting in and, on his knees, he began to pray. He prayed as he hadn't prayed in ten years. _Lord, not her, not our child. Take me instead, I'll do whatever it takes, God, just don't take them. Everyone says You're a god of mercy, and Lord, I'm begging you to have mercy on my wife and child. I'll take their place, if you let me._

Before Jake's pleaful whispers could reach the ears of man, the doctor again emerged from the hospital room. Jake looked up at him, his eyes begging him to give him good news, and if it wasn't good news, to just pull it off fast like a band-aid.

"I don't believe I'm saying this, but I think your wife is going to be just fine. So's the baby." the doctor's white coat billowed around him as he continued walking on to the next room, leaving Jake on his knees, looking up at the hospital sealing.

As Jake entered the room, he saw his wife dozing peacefully, while holding their beautiful baby boy.

"Hey, you", he whispered softly to his child, "Welcome to the world. And you," he turned his attention to Sam, " Thanks for staying in this world. And you," he looked up at the sealing, "Thanks for not taking the girl."

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. That Girl Is A Cowboy

**That Girl Is A Cowboy**

**by Garth Brooks**

**He wrote this song when someone got him out of a tight spot, when he was on tour, his horse, Checkers, passed away. One of his good old friends waited by the dead horse with a shotgun and managed to keep the coyotes of Checker's body. At daybreak, Garth arrived, and was able to say 'Good by' to his dear old horse.**

**And he called that girl a cowboy.**

As it so happened, Jake and Sam had been dating for less than a year before he when away to college, leaving his mare, Witch, to be cared for by his Brat. And she'd been doing just that. Although, the agreement was that Sam should come and give Witch some attention whenever she could fit it into her busy life. Sam took it as a complement for Jake to be leaving her with his horse.

Lately however, Witch had been getting somewhat depressed, not even bulling the other horses seemed to cheer her up. The midnight black mare stood cemented right next to the gate, calling longingly to her master. Sam had tried everything, join-up, healing supplements, and even chew toys. (bad joke). In short, nothing had helped.

Every time someone opened the gate, Witch would try to bolt out. After several tries, she finally managed to break free, and, left Quinn with a broken arm, without even looking back.

_**It was a hundred and seven **_

_**We were heading to town**_

_**She had her sleeves rolled up and the windows rolled down**_

_**That girl is a cowboy**_

_**Robert Earl was singing out the 'Buckin' Song'**_

_**With every word that keen was bringing she was singing along**_

_**That girl is a cowboy**_

_**Sometimes the best cowboys ain't cowboys at all**_

_**She's got my back even when it's against the wall**_

_**When I need a friend, she's the one I call**_

'_**Cause sometimes the best cowboys **_

_**Ain't cowboys at all**_

Sam and Luke, Jake's father, saddled up and took after her. Tracking her at a canter was no easy task, especially for Luke's failing eyesight. Noon had come and gone, and now dusk was casting a deep orange glow across the Nevada desert. Conversation between Sam and Luke had been scarce and quiet-both were lost in their own thoughts about Jake and his grumpy, temperamental mare.

"Maybe we should head back." started Luke, "It's been hours since we've seen her tracks, and I'm sure she'll last the night."

"I doubt it." stated Sam, pointing at the ground were she'd spotted Witch's tracks. Even Sam could see that Witch was not in a good way, the tracks showed that she was now limping and bleeding.

"Okay, let's keep going. Maybe we'll be able to stay with her this time." said Luke.

_**So I took her out to show her how to rope and ride**_

_**I can't believe that it was me that would up broke and tied**_

_**That girl is a cowboy**_

_**So that night I decided we should paint the town**_

_**I made it home although I really don't remember how**_

_**That girl is a cowboy**_

_**Sometimes the best cowboys ain't cowboys at all**_

_**She's got my back even when it's against the wall**_

_**When I need a friend, she's the one I call**_

'_**Cause sometimes the best cowboys **_

_**Ain't cowboys at all**_

There she was, laying on the ground. Somehow, she'd thrown a shoe, causing her to limp. But you could tell, that hadn't been what was bothering her. As they neared, though both were staling, walking their horses as slowly as possible, they exchanged knowing glances.

"I guess she got a hold of some poisonous weed, or somethin'" Luke stated gravely, confirming what Sam had suspected.

Sam hoped off Ace, determination written clearly all over her face, and grabbed Luke's gun from his saddle. She grabbed her beef jerky and wrapped Ace's reins around Luke's saddle horn.

"You go ahead and ride back, I'll spend the night with her. You just call Jake and Dad and let them know I'm here. And don't worry about Ace, he'll pony. Alright? "

"It'd be better if I didn't have to tell my son his horse is dead. But, Alright."

Neither spoke, Luke rode off, and Sam took off her jacket and wrapped it around Witch's head. After she'd said her final "good by's" to the large mare, she set to work on building a decent campfire. After that she dragged an old rotten log over near Witch's body, so she'd have something to lean on while she ate her dinner.

The night passed slowly for both Sam and Jake. Jake tried not to cry on the way home because he knew it could be dangerous, but a few salty tears slipped down the young cowboy's face. He drove all night, and arrived at home shortly before dawn. Not bothering to say hello to his family, he hurriedly bridled Ace. He was just going to trust Ace to know were Witch was. In one leap, he landed on Ace's back and got the feeling that his feet were going to drag. Now he really missed Witch. Ace set off at a relaxing lope, Jake didn't know where they were going, so instead of trying to control where Ace went, Jake focused on the disappearing stars. A mental image of his girlfriend's eyes caused him to smile.

Before he knew it, a dim campfire appeared. And, sooner than he would've liked, he was no more than a few yards away from the small, make-shift campsite. He slowed Ace, and couldn't help but admire his dozing girlfriend. Jake almost hated to pry his eyes off the love of his life, only to behold a lifeless horse he's once called his.

Sam woke to Jake's soft whispers. They weren't for her, Jake was just saying 'good by' to a horse he'd raised, more dealt with, from the time she was a foal.

Sam laid the gun down it the soft sandy desert, and crawled the few feet to Jake. She began rubbing his back as he stroked Witch's soft neck. Sam was soon swept up in Jake's tight embrace, and he held her there for a good five minutes. As he held her, Sam and Jake both let a few tears slip down their faces. Repositioning Sam so that their foreheads toughed and their tears mingled, Jake softly kissed his Brat.

"I'm sorry." Sam said remorsefully.

"It's not your fault. It could've happened to anyone." Jake sniffled.

"I love you." said Sam.

I love you too, Cowgirl." replied Jake.

_**There's just something a cowgirl has**_

_**Ain't no cowboys got**_

_**Man she's something when she's on of the boys**_

_**But something else anytime she's not**_

_**Sometimes the best cowboys ain't cowboys at all**_

_**She's got my back even when it's against the wall**_

_**When I need a friend, she's the one I call**_

'_**Cause sometimes the best cowboys **_

_**Ain't cowboys at all**_


	3. When You Say Nothing At All

**When You Say Nothing At All**

**by Allison Krause, Suggested by the Narnia Phantom Stallion**

**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart**

**Without saying a word you can light up the dark**

**Try as I may I could never explain**

**What I hear when you don't say a thing**

Sam groaned, Jake was away at college and she was stuck here, writing a high school book report. She sat back up, and once again, began typing a five page report. The teacher, Mrs. Ely, had said that it didn't have to be typed, but Sam had nothing else worthwhile to occupy her precious time.

"Sam we're going to Darton, will you be okay by your self, tonight?' questioned Grace.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I'll be fine." She hadn't even looked up from her typing. _"That's Strange"_ thought Grace, as they walked out the door and headed for the Buick.

Now that Sam was really alone, she really wished that her boyfriend of three years was here to keep her company. Or to let her sit on his lap while she typed this stupid report. Why had Dad made a rule that she couldn't ride until her school work was done? Oh well, who wants to ride alone anyways? Sam wondered, as she sighed again. Just then, two, strong, tanned arms wrapped around her and pulled her into Jake's lap, "Oh those must have been Jake's arms." Sam thought, then chuckled at herself.

"You're back!" Sam screamed as she enveloped him in a huge hug! She didn't even hear him come in.

"Yeah" Jake answered, knowing that the one word would drive Sam crazy. And it did!

"Yeah" Sam mocked. "Yeah! How bout,'College is great.' or 'How are you?' You're gone for two months and I get a..." the rest of her sentence was cut off by Jake kissing her. After all, it was usually the only he could get her to shut-up without offending her, plus, being a guy, Jake really enjoyed kissing his girl. Especially after two months.

Later that night, since the others weren't home yet, Jake and Sam ate a romantic dinner of pop-corn smothered in chocolate syrup.

"When did you come up with this?" asked Jake

"In San Francisco. It looks horrible, but tastes delicious. Here, try some."

"Wow, that is good. What movie do ya wanna watch?" Jake smiled.

"Ahh, THE MAN FROM SNOWY RIVER, YOU BIG DUMMY. Don't you know me at all." Sam yelled.

"I figured." She just yelled at him, and then he has the nerve to go on like nothing happened! How dare he! But then again, that was why she loved him. Plus, he was a good kisser. With a nice body. And her best friend.

After the movie, Jake and Sam received a phone call saying that Grace and the others were going to be stuck in town for the night. So Sam and Jake spent the rest of the night playing cards and talking about their future. Once they got bored with 'Black Jack' they switched to 'Poker'. But then realized that they didn't have anything to bet with. So, being the smart cookie she is, Sam decided that they could just use the Oreos. They, of course wound up eating most of them, but when Sam ate one of Jake's...Well, you would've thought she'd slapped him.

Her 'Quick Fix' for this was telling him that if he wanted it back he'd have to come and get it. That of coarse let to more and more kissing.

The next morning Sam woke up and started breakfast. Toast. Which later turned out to be burnt toast. But, both ate anyway.

Jake and Sam decided that it was a good idea to go riding after choking down their burnt toast.

"Why don't you shower first? I'll tack up the horses?' said Jake.

"Are you saying that I stink?" Sam crossed her arms.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Now go!"

"Fine, ole Fine." Sam laughed.

When she came out, she couldn't find Jake, so she began checking to see if Jake had tacked up Tempest right. In the process, Sam found a ring tied to the saddle horn. It was a bent horseshoe nail, in the shape of a ring. And it fit perfectly over Sam's ring finger. She slipped it on and Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Will ya?" It was a simple question...And one that Sam just couldn't say 'no' to.

"YES!" Sam laughed nervously.

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**

They twirled around each other as they danced their first dance as husband and wife. Well, it was just their first dance, actually. Jake had made it very clear when the'd first started dating, nearly six years ago, that he didn't dance. However, she'd managed to talk him into just the one dance at their small wedding. And as you could guess, it had taken Sam a whole two months of fighting him every day to get this one dance. She savored every second of it.

"_This just proves that I love you" _Jake said with his eyes.

"_Yeah, well it sure took you long enough to decided to prove yourself."_ Sam replied.

At that exact moment, Jake knew he'd made the right choice. This was the woman for him. He didn't even have to talk out loud! She could just read him mind!

A smile appeared on his face. _"I don't think I've ever been happier."_ Jake thought to himself. _"And I'm dancing. That's ironic." _

"_Yeah, it is." _ replied Sam.

"_Maybe we should do this more often..?.." _Sam questioned smugly.

"_Yeah, or maybe not. I may love you and all, but no way I'm dancing with you every time there's music." _ Jake stated.

"_I never...Ahh...How do you do that?" _

"_Do what?" _Jake answered, wearing that lazy-tomcat-laying- in- the-sun grin.

Sam playfully punched him, and he leaned in and kissed her just as the song ended, even dipping her. 

**All day long I can hear people talking out loud**

**But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd**

**Old Mr. Webster could never define**

**What's being said between your heart and mine**

"Truth was, Sam and Jake always had something special, it had just taken them a few years to realize it," Maxine thought to herself. She felt sorry for Sam, this was her wedding and her mother wasn't here to share it with her. She couldn't be happier for Jake and Sam. Though she wished for Sam's sake, that Louise was still here.

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**

As the wedding celebrations ended, and most the guests gone home, Jake and Sam departed for their honeymoon. Since Jake and Sam had been dating for six years, and both had chosen to remain pure for each other, they were both pretty nervous as they climbed into Jake's F-350, and headed for San Francisco. They didn't speak out loud for the whole ride. Instead, they were just able to use their eyes. But once they got to the apartment, they began their signature playful banter.

"I love it when you don't say anything." Said Sam.

"Well, I can get used to not talking, if you want." Jake teased.

"Whatever, Mustang Eyes."

"You haven't called me that since you were eight." Jake sounded shocked.

"You remember how old I was?" Oh wait, I stand corrected, that sounded shocked. But in a loving way.

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooooo, that's really sweet."

**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me**

**There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me**

**The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall**

**You say it best when you say nothing at all**


	4. Stamped

**Stamped**

**by Chris LeDoux, Suggested by Nikki, a friend of mine**

**(this one's about Linc, ENJOY!)**

**Linc/Longhorn **

Shortly before Linc went to prison, he bought the finest longhorns money could by. He bought them not because they'd be good business, but rather, he thought they were pretty and they'd make him look almost as good as Wyatt or Jed. However, shortly after purchasing them, he found that their pretty black and brown spots were not worth it. Deciding that the best thing to do would be to return them to their hometown of Austin TX, he managed to talk Wyatt, Jed, Little Samantha, Jake Ely, and Dallas into driving them back to Texas. He figured that that was the way that any one of them would handle it. They'd embarked on their long and tiring journey nearly three days ago, and another four were expected.

**We made camp along Red River**

**Watched the cattle as they bedded down**

**Back at the wagons, right after supper**

**We spread our bedrolls on the ground**

**And me and Willie, we took the night guard**

**And the sage never smelled so sweet**

**The prairie moon, was blazin' silver**

**No chance tonight for a stampede**

Sure, he was so sore he could barely sit up in the morning, but he could just picture himself riding point down the street. He imagined he'd look like a real cowboy, and that folks would look up to him, that some crazy lunatic would actually admire him. Yes, everyone on this long pointless cattle drive could practically read Linc's mind. Jake and Sam especially. Frankly the two teens were pretty sore themselves-and on edge-not to mention that they were so sick and tired of Linc busying himself with being full of himself. However, both were overjoyed when they were assigned to ride drag together and not stuck riding point with the one and only Linc. Poor Dallas was riding the closest to Linc and probably had to hear him babel about some new scheme of his. "Poor Dallas," Jake and Sam said at the same time. Since they'd started dating, Jake had been reading Sam's mind more and more. And really, Sam didn't mind. It was Linc Sam minded. Dallas had spoken four words last night that summed up everyone's knotted guts, "Bad feelin' bout this."

**Way over yonder, off in the distance**

**Towards the mountains there in the west**

**Did I see lightnin', did I hear thunder**

**My mind is weary, I could use some rest**

**Then all at once, the wind shifts directions**

**The clouds roll in behind the tumbleweeds**

**These longhorn cattle, are gettin' restless**

**God help us all, if they stampede**

Wyatt and Linc had gotten stuck with one of the night shifts, and all but Wyatt were grateful. It was their fourth day on the cattle drive and this was Linc's first night watch.

"Thing they'll stamped?" asked Linc. In typical cowboy fashion, Wyatt answered with two words, "Doubt it." Wyatt didn't like this cattle drive any more than the next person, and he certainly didn't like Linc. In fact, the only reason he was doing this was because it was neighborly and would've been rude to refuse. What's worse, is that his bad hip was telling him that weather was moving in fast. However, his hip was hardly predictable enough to cause panic and lack of sleep.

**Smell the rain, hear the thunder**

**The midnight sky, turns black as death**

**The lightnin' crashes, smell the sulphur**

**It's rank and strong, it's Satan's breath**

**The cattle rise up, and go to runnin'**

**I spur my pony on and take the lead**

**And across the herd, I can hear Willie yellin'**

**Hey Stampede!**

"Well, what can you expect from a greenhorn?" Wyatt chuckled to himself, as Linc began to snore. Jake joined Wyatt on the small ledge, stepping around Linc's large frame.

"Well that'll spoke the cattle." joked Jake. As they watched Linc sleep in the strangest positions they joked and chuckled with each other.

**Dust clouds rise, as the rain falls**

**They mix together, turn the air to mud**

**I feel the longhorns brush against me**

**And I can feel the demons racin' through my blood**

**Then all at once, my pony stumbles**

**We hit the ground, I rise up to my knees**

**In a flash of light, I can see the cattle comin'**

**Lord I know I'm gonna die in this stampede**

Jake and Wyatt kept each other company throughout the few hours afterwards before the next watch took over. When Sam and Dallas came up to pull their shift, Wyatt woke Linc and the three of them made came around the dim fire. Linc had barely put his bedroll on the ground before he was fast asleep. The others woke a little before dawn, however Linc was still making funny sounds and noises in his sleep. Jed, since he was next in charge, decided to let Linc sleep. Sure enough, something did spook the cattle, and they were heading for the campground. Everyone mounted their horses and tried roping, blocking, and yelling, but nothing helped. The only hope was to get Linc out of there and grab what supplies they could. Wyatt sighted the campground and began yelling like his pants were on fire, but Linc only stirred. So Wyatt tried the magic word. "STAMPED" At this Linc sat straight up, only to behold what nightmares were made of. Nearly a hundred longhorn cattle were stampeding towards him.

**Then I awake, and I look around me**

**I'm in my bedroll and I'm layin' on the ground**

**Over there's the wagon, and there's the campfire**

**I was only dreamin', but what's that sound?**

**Then I feel the earth tremble underneath me**

**As the midnight sky begins to bleed**

**And from the blackness I can hear Willie yellin'**

**Hey Stampede**

**AND SO WAS THE END OF LINC**

**Please Review...Even if you do have Dial-Up.**


	5. Everyday Love

**"This Everyday Love"**

**suggested by moleking**

Jake woke up super-late, well, super-late on the Jake clock. The late September sun was all ready up, for goodness sakes! He turned to see the perfect face of a sleeping angel. Sam. Samantha. His wife. She still slept a little later than he did, so he took a moment to admire her before hurrying off to fix breakfast. His bare feet made a scuffing sound on the hardwood floor. He'd thought she'd be up by now, it had been a good fifteen minutes since he'd left the warm comfort of their bed, and she still wasn't up. Oh, well. He figured that the horses had waited a little too long for their breakfasts, so he just decided that he'd leave her's on the table. She would find it.

When he got back, he found her breakfast plate in the sink, and the shower to be running. As he plotted toward the shower, no doubt some mischief in mind, the water turned off. And emerged a dripping Samantha, a fluffy blue towel hugging her small frame. She gave Jake a small smile, before walking off toward their bedroom. "Thanks for breakfast." She threw over her shoulder. _THAT'S IT! _Jake thought. So he ran up behind her and commenced tickling her. Her loud scream was followed suit by her melodious laugh. In the midst of all this, Jake noticed something that looked like a thermometer fall to the floor. And how quickly Sam was to notice it and scoop it up before yelling,

"Jake! C'mon, cut it out. I'm cold here. And besides, I'm also naked."

"And that's a bad thong ? Thing. Thing. I meant to say thing." Jake quickly corrected.

"Shut-up" Sam said, obviously pissed off.

Great. There goes my day. Jake thought, And I even made her breakfast. These thoughts, and others like them, kept poor Jake so very entertained that he had completely forgotten about the thermometer thingie.

**~ Can't get enough of this everyday love ~**

**Can't get enough of this everyday love**

**Each morning the sun shines through my window**

**Lands on the face of a dream come true**

**I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee**

**And catch up on the front page morning news**

**Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck**

**Just another normal thing I've come to expect**

Sam was still mad. Was she going to be mad forever? No, she probably wouldn't be mad forever. He could see her plowing right through his birthday, though. And maybe Christmas. But not forever. Still not good, Jake mused. She'd been so easy to piss off lately, though. Like this morning, when he'd offered to saddle Tempest, she'd blown up at him. flash back

"Do ya want me to saddle Tempest while ya eat?" Jake asked.

"What, so now I can't even saddle my own horse? Geez, Jake. How protective are you? But ya know what, just do whatever ya want. Okay. You're gonna anyway, so I don't know why you even bother to ask my permission!"

She'd stormed off without another word. Jake was too stunned to notice the urgency in her step. He just slipped outside and tried really hard to forget about the incident. And now, he stood in his kitchen the day before his birthday, and regretted having angered it. Again. Three times in one day! Once about saddling Tempest, once about Peanut Butter (oddly enough) and once about shopping. However, it didn't occur to poor Jake that maybe Sam had been going shopping for HIS birthday.

**~ It's ordinary plain and simple ~**

**Typical, this everyday love**

**Same ol', same ol' keeping it new**

**(Same ol'/This everyday love)**

**Emotional, so familiar**

**Nothing about it too peculiar**

**Oh, but I can't get enough**

**Of this everyday love**

**Every afternoon I make a phone call**

**Listen to the voice that warms my heart**

**I drag myself through a few more hours**

**Then head on home to try and beat the dark**

**Her smile will be right there when I step through that door**

**And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before**

_**~[Repeat Chorus] ~**_

**Wouldn't change one single thing about it**

**No, it's run-of-the-mill, still I can't live without it**

_**~[Repeat Chorus]~**_

**Yeah, of this everyday love**

**Can't get enough of this everyday love**

**Can't get enough of this everyday love**

**Can't get enough of this everyday love**

**Can't get enough**

Sure enough, it was his birthday. And he'd spent his birthday-eve arguing with his wife and then being banished to the couch-A-nator! DUN-DUN-DUHHH (Sorry I really thought that was going to be fun. And it was. So...why and I apologizing? oh, right, cause it's not really what the story's about. yeah, Anyhoo. )

So, he'd spent half he night trying to get to sleep an a lumpy couch. Strange, it didn't feel like this in the store. The lumpy couch was the excuse. The real reason was that he'd been busy trying to figure out a was to make up with his wife and get off the lumpy couch. His only conclusion was that Sam must be keeping a secret from him. And that that lousy furniture salesman had sold them a lousy lumpy couch.

When he finally woke, he found the living room to be covered in birthday presents. And Sam-his Sam- to be sitting on the couch watching the highlights of the previous night's football game. She was fully dressed in blue jeans and one of the sweaters he'd gotten for christmas, but never worn.

"Morning" she greeted him. Geez, women were weird. On night they hated you, the next they were okay again. Jake was really staring to wonder why he hadn't just stuck with horses like he'd sworn to do as a five year old. And what about the presents?

"Morning?" Jake said weary, that she might blow up at him again.

"Were did these come fro-FOOD!" He'd been so upset last night that he'd completely forgotten to eat. Now that's saying something for and Ely.

And, amazingly, Sam had made him breakfast. Soggy cereal. But still food.

As he dug in he noticed Sam had already done her hair. A sure sign that she'd been up for a while.

"What's up?" Jake asked as he finished slurping the last of the milk from the bowl.

"Here. Open it." She thrust a present his way and what he saw took his breath away. And then, to add to the shock of it all, his Family suddenly appeared, jumping out from behind boxes and couches. And cameras were flashing. And then he heard everyone laughing. Sam especially.

"YOU'RE.!.! YOU'RE.!.!." Poor Jake's stuttering just made the room full of people laugh even harder. But he wasn't paying them much attention, he was looking at Sam. I her eyes was the truth about the past few days, the moods, the PMSie attitude, the not talking to him. Everything. And that she was, in fact, with child. Pregnant. For the first time he notices he tee shirt, which said just that. It was black with neon pink letters that said, plain and simple, "I'm Pregnant".

Suddenly, nothing else mattered. He was going to be a father. And Sam a mother,

She will make a good mother, Jake mused. And his brothers would be good uncles, but bad influnces. As for himself, well, he was probably going to need the book Sam bought him, "Fathers For Dummies."

Hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Moleking. I did revise it. The other one sucked. Plain and Simple.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Yeah, see that little button down there, yeah, go on, CLICK ON IT! doesn't matte what you write. Just review!


	6. Author's ApologyNote

Hey,all! I'm working on another one-shot, but it's really long. In response to a few review/requests,

**MoleKing** : You wanted me to do one, my favorite, I Just Wanna Be Mad For A While by Terri Clark.

Well, I watched the video for it on YouTube, listened to it a million times on my iPod, and will continue working on it the second I'm done with this long one-shot. I'll probably update them the same day.

**Mandy Christine** : You requested Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. I'll admit, I forgot about your review for a while, but just decided to look it up on YouTube, and, I thought her lyrics were kinda good but I didn't enjoy the music to it at all...or her singing for that matter.

However, the one part of the song I liked is the only part that matters in a song-fic. So, I'll start working on it as soon as I'm done with the one-shot I'm working on.

**LocoDevil** : I'm working on it, so just be patient. (She's my Best Friend in real life, FYI, Not being rude)

To the rest of my loyal readers, I'll list a few of the upcoming ones. I'll also stop taking reviews, temporarily. I really want to write these, and it's getting harder to find time to write this summer, so I guess it'll just need a little more time.

**I Swear - J.M.M.**

**Rope the Moon - J.M.M.**

**Angel in My Eyes - J.M.M.**

**One of the Guys - Terri Clark**

**Forever - Rascal Flatts**

**Close - Rascal Flatts**

**I Love You - Faith Hill**

**Just To Hear You Say That You Love Me - Faith Hill**

**Do You Want Fries With That? - Tim McGraw**

**Red Ragtop - Tim McGraw**

**Rid Em' Cowboy - Juice Newton**

**Any Man of Mine - Shania Twain**

**Backwoods Boy - Josh Turner**

**The Best Day - George Strait**

**Better Than Revenge - Taylor Swift**

**Big Green Tractor - Jason Aldean**

**John Deere Green - Joe Diffie**

**Lucky Girl - Kellie Pickler**

**Mean Girls - Sugarland**

Just to name a few. That would take the whole summer just to write all those.

When I first started writing this series, I thought I could take requests and complete all those. Boy, was I wrong.

I really enjoyed writing all the requests I got, though, and probably, I'll start taking them again once I finish a couple of the ones I intended to do.

I love all you guys who read and leave a review, even a bad one. I really hope you guys continue reading and reviewing, and I'll try to keep writing, writing, writing.

Best Wishes ! ! !

- _J.W.J._


End file.
